


Getting It

by ambiguously



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, MayThe4th Treat, Missing Scene, Post-Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-10 03:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18652186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously
Summary: Kanan isn't so sure about joining the Rebellion. Hera shows him why it's important.





	Getting It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/gifts).



"I don't get it," Kanan said, loading the last crate into the Phantom's tiny cargo space. They could just about fit all the crates and themselves. If they'd brought the rest of the crew, Zeb and Chopper would have had to ride outside.

"What's to get?" Hera squeezed past him, which was nice, and sat down in her chair. She started the launch sequence. Kanan didn't have a copilot's seat in the excursion shuttle, which was less nice, and sat down in the nearest jumpseat. Aboard the Ghost, he could tell himself he was helping her fly. Aboard the Phantom, he could only sit back and watch.

"Stealing from the Empire? Sure. We did that all the time in the old days." He didn't say 'in the GOOD old days,' because he didn't want another argument. "If these new pals of yours with the Rebellion want us to break-in to Imperial depots for supplies, I'm fine with that." He glanced back, giving a tight grin at the Imperial symbols on the crates they'd stolen. Every one held enough food to supply their own ship for over a month.

The ship launched. Kanan tensed, waiting. If they weren't pursued by stormtroopers during a heist, this was the time during their escape that the shooting tended to start. Hera kept their altitude low, skimming close to the ground and under the search fields until they were well past the perimeter of the depot's security. Then she kicked in the engines and suddenly the viewport was full of the night sky and the waiting stars, without a single blaster bolt fired their way. Kanan breathed out.

"Phantom to Ghost," she signalled. "Package collected. We're a little behind schedule but we'll rendezvous at the planned coordinates on time."

"Got it," Sabine's voice said. In the background, they could hear the sounds of Zeb and Ezra getting into a heated discussion.

"Everything all right there?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Don't be late for the pickup."

"We'll see you soon." Hera cut the communication.

Kanan said, "We're not behind schedule."

Course set, she turned the chair to face him. "I can't tell Sabine over an open channel, and I didn't want to tell you until we were done collecting the supplies. We've got a secondary mission."

He kept himself from rolling his eyes. Another mission. Of course they did. "Have I mentioned it drives me up the wall when you don't tell me things?"

"Once or twice." She turned back to the controls.

Kanan sighed. "So what is it? Are we attacking the weapons depot next? Inciting dissidents on the far side of the fourth moon?" What had the Rebellion gotten them into this time?

"We're dropping off the supplies." Their heading took them to the fifth moon. Kanan watched the reddish surface grow in front of them. Hera swooped in at a large, shallow arc, and landed at a settlement that looked like it had been put together from scraps.

They disembarked together. The residents of the settlement, all members of a bipedal species about a meter tall, with huge eyes and bigger front incisors, watched them carefully.

"It's all right," Hera said. "We're with the Rebellion. We heard your distress call." One of the residents, a female a little taller than average, came to her.

In stilted Basic, she said, "We cannot pay. Empire took everything."

"They do that," Hera said to her. "We aren't here for pay. We're here to help."

Kanan recognized his cue when he heard it. This wasn't any different from when they'd brought supplies to Tarkintown back on Lothal. He unloaded the first two crates, while Hera and her new friends unloaded the rest, leaving only one in the Phantom. They hid the crates inside the ramshackle homes.

"We will move them at night," said the leader. She gestured to the far hills. "Thank you. Tell the Rebellion, thank you."

"You're welcome, and we were never here."

"Understood."

They boarded their much-lighter ship. Hera launched, again taking a circuitous route before she ascended, throwing off the trail from any potential watchers.

Kanan stayed in his seat until they were on a steady course, then went to stand beside her, his arms folded. "I thought your top secret mission would be a military engagement."

"Not all of our work with the Rebellion is going to be fighting. We help those who've been hurt by the Empire, and we make allies."

"The Empire has hurt a lot of people. That's a lot of potential friends to make." He smiled at her. "It does sound like a much better life than endless battles."

"I thought you might feel that way. That's the reason I wanted you along with me on this mission." It had worked. He might not have Hera's drive for freedom, democracy, and the whole old Republic way, but he got why they were working with the Rebellion now. This was a cause Kanan could get behind.

Hera said, "I confess it wasn't the only reason." She glanced at the control panel, confirming their course. "Here with are with an almost empty ship, and we don't rendezvous with the Ghost for another couple of hours."

Kanan recognized the look on her face. He leaned down to her. "We'll have to find some way to pass the time."

"So we will."


End file.
